callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Wunderwaffe DG-2
Wunderwaffe DG-2, (pronounced Vunter-vaffa, English Translation: Wonder Weapon DG-2)is a new weapon introduced in Shi No Numa, which came out June 11, 2009 for Xbox 360 and Playstation 3 along with three other multiplayer maps. Doctor Richtofen is presumed to have created, used, or seen a Wunderwaffe DG-2 before, as he seems to recognize it whenever he obtains it from the mystery box. The DG-2 is the pinnacle of secret Nazi technology. The Nazi's actually tried to create the Wunderwaffe but they had neither the funding or the technology to create the weapon. It was probably a researched item, but they didn't have the resources to create it. Packed with 200,000 amperes of devastating chained electrical current. In-game it is incredibly powerful, sending a bolt of lightning at the targeted enemy, killing it instantly. The bolt then proceeds to hit any other nearby enemies, with no obvious diminished power. These unique attributes, along with its low ammunition capacity (3 charges in a magazine, 15 altogether) and very short range, make it an ideal 'last-resort' or 'room-clearing' weapon. The Wunderwaffe DG-2 can not kill more than 10 zombies at a time . However, if on Solo play, you can finish off an entire round with 3 shots since there is a 24 zombie max (on solo). It also appears to not only instantly kill Hellhounds, but also extinguishes them if they were on fire, meaning that they do not explode after being hit, even if they would normally. Because of its recoil, you should shoot the ground to kill the zombies so it won't miss. The Wunderwaffe is powered by Ununpentium, better known as Element 115. The Ununpentium then generates electricity which is contained in three vacuum tube power cells (that resemble light bulbs) that you reload into the Wunderwaffe. Whenever you reload it, you have to eject the vacuum tubes and insert new ones before pulling on a lever, lighting up the power cells and putting the Wunderwaffe DG-2 back into a firing mode. The "power switch" is the small red lever in front of the vacuum tubes in the picture to the right. Pack-a-Punch machine thumb|300px|right|The Wunderwaffe DG-3 JZ in action *If the Wunderwaffe DG-2 is put in Der Riese's Pack-a-Punch Machine, it will have red electricity and will be renamed to "Wunderwaffe DG-3 JZ" and kills 2x more zombies. Beware, the splash damage is increased greatly. Trivia * The Wunderwaffe does not have crosshairs, instead it has a small reticule in the center of the screen. * Said reticle does not get bigger when walking or smaller when crouching, so it can be used when running from many zombies with better effect than a machine gun. * The reticule for the M2 Flamethrower is the same reticule used for the Wunderwaffe but bigger. * It causes slight damage to the shooter if the electricity hits near them. * Both Zombies and Hellhounds alike will enter an amusing animation and turn into ashes after being hit. * The Wunderwaffe is very similar to the Lightning Gun from Killzone 2, and works in a similar fashion. * If you kill a large group of zombies with the DG-2, you will hear a strange ping or sound. This is most likely because it is the sound of a headshot, which it chances are increased due to the spread of the electricity. * In Der Riese, a there is an easter egg, similar to the radio message for Peter in Shi No Numa. When activated, it replays a conversation between a Doctor Max and his secretary. Max talks about the Wunderwaffe, saying "The Wunderwaffe has exceeded beyond the first expectations; And that with a little more testing, the Wunderwaffe could be put into mass production for the troops in the front lines"! * Many people mispronounce Wunderwaffe, calling it the Wonder Waffle, due to a quote from Tank Dempsey in Shi No Numa. * Norwegian and French players do not like the word "waffe" due to it being illegal * LP Pharad introduced the Wonderwaffe Gallery File:Picture_1.png|A player gets the Wunderwaffe out of the mystery box. File:Picture_2.png|The Wunderwaffe in action. File:Wunderwaffehud.png|The HUD when wielding the Wunderwaffe and it's effects on a Zombie. File:Ironsightsww.png|Iron Sights. File:2close.png|What happens when you fire the weapon too close to yourself. File:Wwdg2.jpg|The character Nikolai Belinski holding the Wunderwaffe DG-2 Category:Weapons Category:Call of Duty: World at War weapons Category:Call of Duty: World at War Category:Nazi Zombies Category:Imperial Zombies Category:Nazi Zombies Category:Imperial Zombies